


Ficlet 3

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little 400+ word pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet 3

Gerard is alone, shopping maybe, and he’s approached by a photographer ‘You have an amazing look, have you ever thought about modelling?’ and he doesn’t know what to do so he agrees to take the guy’s card then he told Frank when he got home and Frank was annoyed that he even talked to the guy.

‘Who knows what kind of guy he was! He could have been a rapist for all you know!’ and Gerard’s all sad and pouting but then Frank agrees to let him go to the photo shoot, but only if Frank goes with him. Then, at the shoot, Frank stands so the photographer can see him at all times and glares, letting him know Gerard belongs to Frank and only Frank.

The photographer gulps, feeling the possessive vibe Frank is giving off, but still manages to get some good pictures of Gerard. Once they arrive back home, Frank goes back into dom mode, pressing Gerard against the wall and biting at his neck, growling into his ear.

‘You’re mine, Gerard. All mine. I saw how that guy was looking at you and I didn’t like it one bit.’ He opens his pants, shoving them down his hips, and pushes Gerard down to his knees. ‘I think you need to make it up to me. Prove to me that I’m the only one you love.’

Gerard hair is pulled at the base of his neck and he whimpers. It quickly becomes a moan as he takes Frank into his mouth, deep to the back of his throat. Frank grins and pets Gerard’s hair, thrusting his hips forward, relishing the feel of the tightness of Gerard’s throat and the softness of his tongue. Gerard reaches up to grab at Frank’s hips but the younger growls and he lowers his hands.

He pulls back, sucking on the crown of Frank’s cock, tonguing the slit and hearing his breath hitch before sliding back down. Frank groans and pulls Gerard’s hair again, grabbing it tightly as he fucks his mouth. Gerard winces and moans, sending vibrations down Frank’s cock and to his balls. The younger pants softly before his hips stutter and he pulls out of Gerard’s mouth, cum spilling out of his mouth and down his chin.

Gerard licks his lips and Frank smiles, running his thumb over Gerard’s chin. ‘You’re so beautiful and so mine,’ he purrs, slipping his cum streaked thumb in Gerard’s mouth, who takes it greedily, licking the digit clean.


End file.
